1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telemetry systems and more particularly, to marine telemetry systems used onboard boats when moored or at sea. The disclosed marine telemetry system is also related to the monitoring of key information about a boat, and for voice and data communication to and from a boat over a connection to the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The boating industry enjoys a wide array of boat users and encompasses an essential part of other industries such as the commercial fishing industry and the cruise line industry. Boating is also regularly enjoyed by personal users for both leisure and work activities. As a result of these differing economic and leisure uses, a large of variety boats of all sizes and configurations are produced annually.
In every case, the safe, proper, productive and enjoyable use of boats includes the gathering and processing of information. This information may be as simple as checking the weather reports for that day in the newspaper or on the radio. It may also include important information about the boat itself, such as the functioning of engines, pumps and electrical circuits. The information may be more complex and can include, for example, navigational aids, fish finders, global positioning system receivers and so on.
Often this information is not readily available. Even when the information is available it may not be easily gathered for consultation because the user has to obtain the information from differing sources in varied locations in the boat or otherwise. Lastly this information can be difficult to apply and review properly, especially if there is no record of historical or real time data.
Telemetry is the science and technology involved in the automatic measurement and transmission of data by wire, radio or other means from remote sources to receiving stations for recording and analysis. Telemetry has been used in various applications to gather and analyze data such as in spacecraft, and racecars.